Help:Userpage
Please note that this is a guide to help you along if you don't know how to make a userpage and to show some of the functions you can have, i.e. you don't have to have all these things. It is prefered that user personalize their userpages, so that they become unique. Also, for the rules on userpages, read '' NOTE: This is not your userpage. Please do not make any edits to this page. This page is intended for you to copy codes to place on your userpage. For those that don't know, your userpage can be found by clicking your account name in the top-right corner of the page. Thank you. ---- ---- Some people like to start off with their favorite quote(s), and if you want to do so too, use the following code: For instance, put this: ...and you would get this: Now, on the right ----------------------------------> you see a personal infobox. It is a quick and easy way for you to display the most essential information about yourself to other users. Feel free to add different colours, other types of information, whatever you want. Just go to the edit tab on this page and copy the code onto your own page. DO NOT MESS WITH ANYTHING IN THE CODING ON THIS PAGE! About Me This section is, as you might have guessed, a section all about you. You can add whatever you wish, as long as it relates to you, like your hobbies or history with various puzzles and how you got started. This is your userpage, put anything you want!! Userboxes There are many Userboxes (or, there will be eventually) here on this site that you can use to explain who you are. By clicking on the link above you can find a variety of userboxes, ranging from your gender and favorite puzzle(s) to your characteristics. As you can see, this user is male, his star sign is Leo, and his record for solving a Rubik's Cube is a rather unfortunate six hours. The code for the example above is this: Be sure to add only two or three userboxes next to each other, because a fourth will make it too wide, and a third may also make it too wide depending on your settings. Polls Putting up polls is simple. You just write: Do you like polls? Yes, of course, I love them I guess they're okay No, I don't And you'd get: Do you like polls? Yes, of course, I love them I guess they're okay No, I don't As you can see, the first line after the poll tag (the ) becomes the question/topic, while the following lines become options you can select. Polls are mostly for fun, since they can't prevent multiple voting by one person. Preferences If you want to give a more detailed description of what puzzles you like the best, you can use tables similar to the following: Subpages Some users like to create subpages of their userpage for various reasons. Some users use these subpages as "sandboxes" to display content they're working on and planning to move to the mainspace, or to display past Videos/Pictures of the Week, if their userpage is using such a feature (see below). A user subpage is basically for storing content you don't want on the mainspace or on your userpage, but still want preserved. Creating a subpage is easy. Simply type the following coding on your userpage. User:Your Username/Name of the Subpage Once the link is created, you can click on it and edit it as with your normal userpage. However, note that the same rules for userpages apply to subpages. Archives It's common (and useful) to preserve previous messages people have left you, but too many messages can crowd your talk page and make it difficult to navigate. For this reason, it may be helpful to create a talk archive subpage. Just like a user subpage, a talk archive is a subpage of your talk page, that can contain all the messages you no longer wish to have on your talk page but still wish to have around. Of course, you can have an archive for any page, but it's most common for talk pages. To create a talk archive, type the following coding at the top of your talk page. Archive 1 Once the link is made, turning it into a talk archive is simple. Copy all the content on your talk page you wish to move to the archive, then edit the archive, and paste the content there. Once that is done, you can delete the messages from your original talk page. As more people leave you messages, you may wish to create multiple talk archives, which can be done by using the above coding with the archive number changed appropriately to denote the order in which the content was archived (Archive 1, 2, 3, and so forth). Talkbubble history section Some people like to display all the different talkbubbles they've had during their time on the Wiki in a sort of "display section". Here are examples of some users' talk templates: To learn how to create a talk template, read ' '. Videos Wikia has the option to put videos from YouTube on pages, and that means you can put them on your userpage too. Use this code: the code after the "watch?v=" in the address bar example: eYf1nKTr7ZQ which becomes: It is strongly recommended that you keep your video number to a reasonable level (preferably less than four), as having too many videos can make pages very slow to load and difficult to navigate. Help If you need help contact one of these people: , or any other competent users. Category:Help Pages